


MoF hype

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short pieces written before Mistress of Flame had appeared in the comics, based on the very little information we got from an interview with her reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destructive Mistress of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destructive Mistress of Flame. The caminean loyalty to their Prime, Solus, drives them to revive their own dying planet on the cost of the other.

The sun goddess, the flame in her optics as fierce as in her spark, looks down on the cold and dead planet. In her hand she wields to Forge to new age.

“Salvage it, for your Prime, and home demands so.”

Her faithful troops set out, they strike, close combat, bludgeoning and striking down resistance. The war-weary and the war-blind, the neutrals, fall in their arms, with resistance but eventually they do.  
Golden heels walk upon the surface of the planet, she strikes on the ground, signaling everyone to start moving the scrap metal.

To the Forge, to revive Caminus.


	2. Inspiring Mistress of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more modest version of her, this one is probably in line with canon even.

To her children she smiles warmly, letting them bask in her light. Lighting their way through life, through those millions of years, like a sun gives life to planets.

To her enemies, she’s flaring, like a foreign star. Seething hot, melting apart any careless reach made towards her. 

She is what keeps Caminus alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr posts:
> 
> Ch.1 - http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/110594067750/  
> Ch.2 - http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/110594992305/


End file.
